Existing turn signal controls typically are controlled by a steering column-mounted control stalk/lever arm mounted next to a steering wheel. The stalk/lever arm is generally moved to pivot upward (clockwise) and downward (counter-clockwise). The control stalk/lever arm generally actuates a set of mechanical switches inside the steering column and/or other types of circuits and/or vehicle computer controls so that upward (clockwise) movement causes a right turn signal switch to be activated and downward movement (counterclockwise) causes a left turn signal switch to be activated. The lights can include factory installed turn signal lights on the front and back of the vehicle sometimes with the vehicle exterior break lights.
Generally, the turn signal control will remain in an upward or downward actuated position (thus, activating a respective set of exterior turn signal marker lights) until it is returned to the neutral, center or “off” position, which can occur after the vehicle has completed a turn or the driver mechanically moves the stalk back to the neutral initial position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,884 to Evans, which is incorporated by reference in it's' entirety shows and described prior art type turn signal controls,
In operation, the driver wishing to make a left turn or right turn are mandated to give a signal and will generally engage the turn lever arms adjacent to steering wheels, which causes the front left and right turn lights and rear left and right tail lights to start a slow blinking process. However, there are problems that can occur if the driver wishes to make a full u-turn on the road.
Following vehicles at a traffic light stop or a vehicle in motion will sometimes start tailgating the vehicle in front trying to make the u-turn, since the following vehicle does not know that a u-turn is about to be done. This tailgating can cause the vehicle in front to be nervous and possibly attempt the u-turn faster which can be dangerous if there is oncoming traffic.
Additionally, the following driver may even run into the driver making the u-turn because they misjudge the forward vehicle's intentions, and wrongfully assume the forward driver is making a turn but not a u-turn.
Oncoming vehicles also may not understand the vehicle is making a u-turn. Thus the oncoming vehicle may assume a turn is being done which does not cause the oncoming vehicle to slow down, which can cause an accident to occur.
Attempts have been made over the years to try to create signaling devices for indicating a u-turn, but come with additional problems.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,786 to Schaffer and U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,755 to Boxer, and U.S. Patent Application Publications: 2005/0168347 to Sanicola; 2005/0179533 to Stevenson; 2005/0237174 to Hu; 2007/0069881 to Dohan; 2014/0091920 to Thompson; and 2007/0184935 to Wallis, each describe devices that require mounting of extra lights to a vehicle such as lights configured in U or C shapes and/or different colors to indicate a U-turn. In addition to the extra expense of materials and labor, such devices could affect vehicle warranties, by needing to be permanently mounted. Extra lights and components can also interfere with existing signal lights and be prone to failure.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0083191 to Levin describes a button switch accessory to the current in use signal direction lever that causes turn lights to flash with extended delays between being lit and/or flash in continuous on-states. Such delays of the signal light flashing and extending the on-state of the signal lights can easily cause confusion to the following and coming vehicles, who may believe that the front vehicle is still making a turn. The long delays would not provide an extra indication to the following vehicle.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.